History of the Wildes
by Sapperjoe85
Summary: After a year together, Nick and Judy take the next step in their relationships and meet the parents. While visiting Judy's parents, Nick finds something about her family's past that makes him questions his own family's past. Two chapter short story.
1. chapter 1

One year since the night howler case and Nick had become Judy's partner. In that year several things had changed. Nick was not as cynical as he once was, he blamed Judy for that, and the upbeat attitude she always seemed to have, and Judy was not as naïve as she once was. Accepting that the world was darker than she had originally thought.

But in that year, our favorite duo discovered something else. A connection that neither had expected. Judy wasn't sure when Nick had first felt it but, for her, the moment was as clear as a mountain stream.

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt something grip her heart. Over the next year the two grew closer to one another till they could no longer deny it. They were in love.

Living in the city afforded them the opportunity of meeting Nick's mother easily enough. The kind vixen welcoming Judy with open arms. When asked if she found their relationship strange, Marian Wilde burst into a fit of giggles before replying.

"Of course it's strange." She said in a light tone. "But so is the polar bear and muskox couple down the street."

The rest of the night went happily for the new couple. Nick's mother absolutely adoring Judy. Ever thankful for the bunny who managed to turn her son's life around.

When it came time to meet Judy's parents, the two were a bit more nervous. Nick had already known how his mother felt about Judy, having told her all about what happened and how they worked together. Judy, however, hadn't told her parents how close the two had truly become and was worried that their past specism could cause a problem for the two. Even though they had started working with Gideon, she was still worried about how they would react to the news.

Talking to them over muzzletime, Judy told them she was in a relationship with her fox partner. Nick had been in the room out of sight, just in case. Judy had expected a sudden burst of worry or even anger. That's why, when they just stared blankly at the screen for several moments, she began to think they both may have had a simultaneous stroke.

She gave Nick a nervous glance before speaking again. "Mom, Dad?" Judy's mother spoke first.

"Is Nick there with you hun?"

Judy glanced at Nick again. He must have heard because he was starting to walk towards her.

"Yeah, he's here. Do you want to talk to him?" A smile started to form on Judy's short muzzle, hopeful that her parents would be accepting of her boyfriend. She didn't expect what came next.

"No dear." Her mother replied. Judy's heart sank to her stomach. Her ears and smile dropping in the same instants. Nick stopping mid stride. "We want to meet him. Find out what kind of mammal he is." Her mother added. Stu hadn't moved since Judy made the announcement.

Judy's eyes were wide in surprise. "Oh, ok. Um, when do you guys think you could come over?"

"No, you'll need to bring him here dear. We'll want the whole family to meet him."

Judy's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets at this point. Glancing at Nick again she could tell he wasn't fairing much better. "I don't know if-"

"Oh don't worry bun bun, I'm sure next weekend will be the perfect time to visit. Most of your siblings will be home as well as a few of your aunts and uncles."

She was right, both her and Nick were off for a three day weekend. The first they would have together. They had made other plans to spend time together and grow their relationship. Now it looks like they'll be spending time with her family instead.

"Ok, we'll be there."

The next week of work had gone by surprisingly fast. That Friday, before their shift ended, they were sent to a call from a residential area. Two adult male red foxes were having a shouting match while their wives were trying to get them to stop.

After getting everyone to calm down and go back to their respective apartments, the duo made their way from one to the next. Asking questions about what happened and how things had escalated. Having straightened everything out, the two made their way back to the precinct to file paperwork and clock out before going home.

Back at Nick's apartment, the couple were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Judy sat pulled into Nick's side with his tail in her lap. Gently brushing the fluffy appendage with her blunt claws when she noticed something. His tail had a dark tip. The foxes they had worked with earlier all had white tips. Nick's mother's tail also had a white tip.

"Hey Nick."

"Yeah?"

"Why is your tail so dark?"


	2. An Unlikely Connection

**Unfortunately I've completed all I want to do with this story. I may do a spin off in the future when I'm not so bogged down.** **The final part of short work. Judy and Nick discover they have an ancient connection they never knew about.**

 **A/N?**

The next morning was both a blessing and a curse. When Judy's alarm went off she found herself entrapped in the arms of a still sleeping fox. After several failed attempts to wake him, she resorted to shaking him back and forth. Not realize how close he was to the edge of the couch, she gave one last big shove to get out from under him. Only to cause him to slip off the couch and fall to the floor dragging her with him. Hitting the floor with an 'Oomph' Nick finally opened his eyes.

Feeling a pressure on his chest, Nick looked down to see Judy laying on top of him propped up on her elbows. Wide awake and smirking at the still sleepy fox.

"Come on sleepy fox, we need to get ready." She cooed.

Nick just groaned and wrapped her in his arms before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. Now giggling, Judy renewed her efforts to get him up.

"Nick!" she pleaded, "We have to get ready!" Judy only heard him mumble something about 5 more minutes.

"Fine, I didn't want to resort to this but you've left me no choice Nicholas Wilde!" she stated firmly before pressing her fingers into his ribs and wiggling them. The results were almost instant as Nick's eyes shot wide open before he tensed up and started squirming to get away from his assailant.

When he did finally get away he had to take a moment to catch his breath.

"Not…fair!" he huffed between breaths.

"Yeah, well, too bad." She giggled. "Come on, let's get ready so we can hit the road." So, the two prepared themselves for a long road trip. They two had debated on driving to Judy's childhood home or taking the train. The train would have been quicker, but Judy wanted to show Nick as much of Bunnyburrow as she could before they had to leave again.

Having used some of his saved-up fortune, Nick had purchased a sedan with a sport package. When Judy asked why he needed to spend the extra money on the sport package, Nick's simple reply was 'sleeper'. Only later learning that Nick intended to take it to the race track where Flash often went to race himself.

After loading their luggage for the trip, Nick and Judy strapped themselves into the seats and were headed down the road. With Nick driving, he laid his tail across the center console where the tip would be in Judy's lap. Easily in reach for her to subconsciously run her fingers through the lush fur.

Their conversation on the drive varied from work to their future together and even Judy telling Nick more about Bunnyburrow and what she wanted to show him about her home town. Eventually leading to Judy telling Nick about the Carrot day festival and the fight with Gideon. Noticing how Nick's tail seemed to press tighter to her and a low warning growl came from his chest. She quickly reassured him that everything was ok now that they had grown up. Gideon becoming one of the best bakers in the area from using her families own produce.

Despite not wanting to continue their conversation from the night before, Judy's curiosity eventually got the better of her. Looking down at the black tipped tail in her paw, Judy thought about the three categories Nick had told her about. White tip being the most common. Auburn being rare and black tip being almost nonexistent.

"So, you said some foxes have an auburn tail color. Why is it called auburn if it's white and then changes to black?" She inquired.

"A true auburn fox actually has a red tail all the way to the tip. Why they're thrown in with ones that change color is beyond me. But true auburn foxes are so rare as to be none existent. I don't think I've ever actually seen one."

With her curiosity satisfied for the moment, Judy looked back out her window as her paw continued its gentle ministrations of Nick's tail. So, their journey continued until finally reaching Judy's parents' house. Nick let out a low whistle as he took in the sight. The front of the house was clearly a house. It just looked like it had been built into a hillside.

"Wow, that big and you still had to share rooms?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, kind of necessary with 275 siblings. Though when I was older I did get my own room as the older kits moved out." Judy intentionally left the part about sleeping amongst the kerfluffle to herself. Or at least she tried to.

"Is that why you have so many toy bunnies?" Nick asked. Judy's face turning red under her short fur was all the answer Nick needed. "No wonder you never sleep while at my place." He added with a smirk. "Until last night that is."

Judy's blush only deepened, though not in embarrassment. The sweet scent tickling Nick's nostrils told him all he needed to know. "Well," he leaned a little closer till their noses were almost touching, "shall we?"

Judy let out a nervous giggle and Nick leaned back in his seat before opening his door. Judy followed shortly after as Nick went to retrieve their bags from the trunk of the car. They walked up to the door of the house and Judy led Nick in.

If Nick was impressed with the outside of the house, the inside left his mind completely blown. Once inside the doorway they were in a long hall that had sliding doors on either side concealing long coat closets. The hall then opened to a large living room that was full of rabbits. Each had gone silent when they saw them enter the living room. Just sitting and staring. At Nick.

Nick tried to swallow his nervousness down but his mouth was bone dry. Judy noticed where everyone was staring and tried to get their attention to ease the tension. "Uh, hey…guys." She offered meekly with a hand wave. Only to chuckle and lower her hand when no one seemed to notice her. After a few more seconds a familiar voice broke the rising tension.

"Oh, you're here!" Bonnie greeted as she walked up to Judy taking her into a hug. "So glad you're back sweetie." As she gave Judy a hug before facing Nick. "And you must be Nick!" Bonnie said as she offered a paw to the fox.

"The one and only!" He replied before looking at Judy. "You never told me you had a sister Carrots!" Causing Judy to slap her forehead at the ridiculous joke. Bonnie only giggled with a light blush.

"I like him already." Bonnie whispered loudly to Judy. "Follow me and we'll get you two settled in."

Judy rolled her eyes when Nick looked down at her with a smug smile on his face. She also did her best to ignore the disgusted glares of her siblings. Following her mother down a hallway to a guest room, Judy's mom offering small talk the whole way. Reaching the room, Bonnie opened the door and ushered the couple in, where Nick left his bags.

Nick took a moment to look around the room before placing his bag next to the bed. The bed was a couple sizes too big for him. There was dresser with multiple size drawers to accommodate different size mammals. With a night stand next to the bed and a lamp on top the room was otherwise bare.

"Nice." He said genuinely. Once they exited the room, Bonnie addressed them about the reason they were there.

"Your father should be home soon Judy. Once he's here we'll want to talk to Nick alone in the study. In the meantime, why don't you but your bags in your room and you can show Nick around."

"Thanks mom." And Bonnie left the two to sort things out.

"Well your mom seems really nice." Nick said with a small smile.

"Yeah, she can be. But she also runs the house and manages the kerfuffle. So, you don't want to get on her bad side. Especially since she's the head cook. Come on, my rooms this way." Judy led Nick a couple of rooms down the hall from where he was staying.

Judy stopped in front of a door with aged purple paint. A wooden plaque with her name carved out hung from the door, painted the same color as the door with the letter painted white. Judy opened the door and walked through to place her bag on her bed. Nick followed but stopped, leaning on the door frame he took in the whole room.

Unsurprisingly, the walls were covered with ZPD promotional posters. A bookshelf full of crime and mystery novels. Along with manuals for various police equipment and radios. One shelf had pictures and memorabilia on display. Nick stepped over to take a closer look.

A picture of an obviously very young Judy wearing a police costume striking a victorious pose had him smiling at how adorable she looked. There were pictures of friends and her degree in criminal justice. What drew his attention most was a picture of an old oil painting from medieval times. A rabbit with grey fur just slightly lighter than Judy's wearing simple clothing for the times and green hat with a red feather.

Unknown to Nick, Judy watched as he looked over her collection of items. She waited for some snarky comment about her dressing as a police officer as a kit or how goofy she looked in Junior High. What she didn't expect was-

"Who's this?" Nick asked. Turning to face Judy holding the picture of a rabbit from times long past.

"Oh, uh, that's one of my ancestors. We had to do a school project about genealogy and research one of our ancestors."

"What did he do that was so impressive you chose him? Grow the world's largest carrot?" Nick teased.

"No," Judy retorted and rolled her eyes, "he was actually a sheriff and my personal inspiration to join the ZPD." She stated proudly.

Nick turned the picture back towards him as he examined the picture more closely. "So, I guess you weren't the first rabbit officer after all. Impressive."

"Not the first in history, no, but the first for the ZPD. So, we have a lot in common." Judy's ears stood tall and she puffed her chest out slightly with pride.

"So where was he sheriff at?" Nick asked curious to know more about Judy's role model as he turned the place the picture back in its place.

"Someplace in England called Nottingham." She said casually.

Nick froze as his brain wrapped around the name. Nottingham. Every fox cub knew that name. The place where a hero to all foxes was famed to have been. Placing the picture back in its rightful place, Nick turned to face Judy again.

"Nottingham, you say?" Judy nodded. "About when was he sheriff?"

Judy looked down at the floor for a minute as she tried to remember everything she learned about her ancestor while in elementary school.

"Um, about 1220. If I remember correctly."

It was Nick's turn to look at the floor in thought. Trying to remember the history he had learned and the timeline for a phony king of England. Judy saw him in deep thought and tilted her head slightly to the side. One ear standing straight up and the other tilting further to the side. At first, she was expecting more snark comments and quips but none came.

She studied his features more closely. The way he stared downward like he wasn't looking at the floor but past it. He'd placed his hands on his hips one clawed finger tapping slowly. His tail swaying slowly behind him almost in time with his finger. He was in deep thought trying to remember something.

Did it have something to do with her ancestor? Maybe his ancestors were from the same area and he was trying to remember if the timeline matched up. A sudden thought had Judy fretting a little. What if my ancestors were specist!? What if he wrongfully arrested one of Nick's ancestors!?

As more questions and concerned began to swim around Judy's mind, she heard a voice pull her from the worried thoughts.

"Hey fluff," she looked up to see Nick still staring at the floor, "You don't happen to remember who the King was when skippy here became sheriff do you?"

As Nick lifted his head to look at her. Judy did her best to hide any worry she had before. Trying to concentrate on the question he had asked when a question of her own popped up. "How did you know his name was Skippy?"

Nick snorted a laughter before replying. "Wait, his name really was Skippy? Skippy Hopps?" he asked while pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the picture sitting on the shelf. Judy crossed her arms and stood up straight trying her best to look impressive.

"Yes," she said pointedly, "Skippy Theodoric Hopps! And if I remember correctly the king was Henry III."

Judy watched as Nick visibly relaxed. Only now did she realize how tense he really was. It seemed to her that he may have had the same worries she did. But once he knew who was king during that time he seemed…relieved?

Before Judy could ask him why, there was a knock on the door. Turning to find her mother standing in the door way, Judy suddenly felt the worry she had felt before return. The stern look Bonnie held was far from the comforting smile from earlier.

"It's time." Is all she said before turning to walk back down the hall.

As the two stared at the now empty doorway, a thought came to Nick that made him want to slap his own forehead.

"So, I know I should have asked this when they first said they wanted to meet me in person but, do you know what they might want to talk about?"

Judy's eyes bugged wider than Nick had ever seen them before. Judy actually did slap her forehead and groan in frustration. She had an entire week to prep Nick for this meeting and all they had done was worry that her parents might reject him because he was a fox. Or in Nick's opinion, chase him away with torches and pitchforks. Maybe even a shotgun or two.

"They want to know your family history." She said dejectedly.

"Why would they…"

"It's a rabbit tradition." Judy cut him off. "It's meant to prevent inbreeding within the bunny community. Even if there is no chance of that happening, it's used an excuse to get a peek at a suitor's family history. Nick, I am so sorry! It completely slipped my mind!" Judy pleaded as she grabbed his larger paw with her two smaller ones. Looking into his eyes with worry in her own.

Nick gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her smaller paws in response. "Don't worry carrots. I don't know as much about my family history as you probably do but I know enough I should past the exam." He puffed out his chest confidently.

Judy punched him in his stomach causing the smirking vulpine to double over. "Come on slick, let's go meet my dad."

She led him back into the main room of the house where all her siblings were still watching TV and chatting amongst themselves. At least they were, until Nick walked in. At which point nearly all turned to look at the duo. While they weren't all staring they had all gone silent. Those that weren't looking at them had their ears turned towards them.

Judy spotted her mother and father standing at a doorway leading to a room that she had only been inside a couple of times. A room with a small table just big enough for six bunnies. It was also sound proof to prevent anyone, including bunnies with exceptional hearing, from ease dropping. Ignoring the eyes and ears focused on them, Judy drug Nick over to where her parents were waiting for them.

Letting go of his paw, Judy stepped up to her dad and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad!" She greeted.

"Hey Judy," he replied merrily returning the hug, "how was your trip?"

"It was good." She simply stated. "So, dad, I'd like to introduce you to Nick." Judy stepped back to be beside Nick and wrapped her arms around his. Judy noted how her dad's nose started twitching almost madly and the smile on his face faded as he looked the fox up and down. Nick then offered his free paw to shake the bunny's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hopps." Nick offered in greeting. Stuart simply stared at the offered paw like it was something alien to him before looking Nick in the eye again.

"We'll see about that." He said coldly then walked into the room behind him.

Having spent much of his life reading mammals to determine if they would make a good mark or if they should be avoided, Nick had been able to carry that skill over to his current career as a police officer. Learning to read suspects to ascertain rather they were telling the truth or hiding something. Having look Stuart straight in the eye when he spoke to him, something felt off about the way the rabbit addressed him.

Before he could analyze it any further, Bonnie interrupted his train of thought. "Well, let's get this over with." And gestured for Nick to enter the room.

He looked down at Judy who was smiling weakly and squeezing his paw. Nick squeezed it back in response before releasing it and walking into the room. Inside he saw Stu sitting in his seat and watching the fox intently. Nick couldn't help but notice the pitchfork situated in the corner directly behind Stu. He suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine as he listened to the heavy door to the room being pulled shut and a lock being latched.

There was nothing more Judy could do at this point. She watched and listened as the heavy door was pulled shut and the lock slid into place on the other side. She spent a few minutes just standing there with ears fully erect staring at the door. Straining to hear what was happening on the other side. With a heavy sigh she finally relented and went to sit with her siblings.

Once the door was shut and Bonnie had walked around him to sit by Stu, Stu smiled an almost evil grin at the fox. "Please sit." With a gesture towards the chair.

Nick continued to look at Stu with a quizzical mind behind his mask of indifference. Something about the way he smiled told him that Stu wasn't smiling at him but was amused by something else. A quick glance at Bonnie confirmed his theory. Try as they might, these honest country bunnies couldn't fool a sly fox with street smarts.

"You're making Judy sweat." It was a statement more than a question. And as if on cue Bonnie and Stu started giggling madly. Stu quickly stood and reach a paw across the table.

"Sorry for greeting you so poorly. I had to keep up the act while Judy was watching." Nick gladly accepted the offered paw and gently shook it. Quickly surprised however by the strength in Stu's smaller paws. No doubt due to working on a farm his whole life. Nick guessed.

"I'm assuming Judy told you what these meetings are traditionally like?" Bonnie asked as Stu sat back down.

"She told me a little. Something about checking family history to make sure there isn't any inbreeding going on." He explained.

"That's the formal reason." Stu added. "The unformal is to give parents an opportunity to size up the mammal trying to court or being courted." Stu made a show of looking Nick up and down. "Yup, you're up there all right."

Nick smiled politely at his attempt at a joke while Bonnie shook her head embarrassed by his antics.

"But you have nothing to worry about Nick." Bonnie said with a happy smile.

"We've known for a while that Judy was attracted to you."

"She talks about you all the time. Even more than she does her job."

"Which is really saying something." Stu pointed out. "She also told us about your, how should I put this, questionable, business practices before you joined the force."

Nick did his best to hold his mask in place. Since working with Judy, it had become harder and harder to lock his emotions down around honest mammals.

"She didn't give a lot of details but she said you had a hard life growing up."

"And since inbreeding is a moot point, we'd like to hear a little more about yourself and family. If you're willing to that is." As Stu finished both he and Bonnie looked at Nick big smiles and pleading eyes. Now he knew where Judy got it from when she wanted something from him. He chuckled nervously, he wasn't very good at talking about his past.

"Well," he began…

Judy sat outside the sound proof doors at the table across from it. She stared at the door willing it to open. They had been in there for nearly three hours. When the door finally opened, Judy watched Nick exit and her parents follow behind him. In his paws were several pieces of printer paper. Judy looked at them quizzically.

"I think you two should look over what we've found," Bonnie suggested, "you two have more in common than you know." The last part was said towards Judy.

"Uh, ok?" She stood on her toes to get a better look at the papers that Nick hadn't moved his eyes from. It was a print-out from a genealogy website. With a set of names circled.

 **M: Henry de Wilde born 1205 Gloucestershire, England**

 **F: Mary Locksley born 1209 Nottingham, England**

 **Married 1227 Nottingham, England**

 **Marriage witness: Skippy Hopps**

 **A/N:**

 **I'd like to apologize to those following this story. Unfortunately life got in the way and I had to put this story on hold for a while. When I got to come back to it, I just wasn't into it like I was when I started. So instead of the rather lengthy chapter I had planed I had to shorten it up a bit. Anyway I've always found the theories behind the different Disney movies being connected entertaining. And with Robin Hood being one of my all time favorites growing up, along with the creators of Zootopia giving the closest thing I think we'll ever get to an endorsement of two different films being connected or at least in the same universe, I decided to give Nick and Judy a true genealogical connection to it. I had originally planned on laying out a full pedigree chart for both characters but found that would have been extremely boring to type. Plus going back to roughly 1200 is 30 some odd generations. So anyway, hate or love it, there it is.**


End file.
